Enter The Elements
by MarshMellow1013
Summary: These nerds are fucking idiots and need to calm their shit.


div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; user-select: text; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word; color: #dcddde;"span style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"RAINY DAY/span It's raining today. Most people would hate that. Not the Elements. This gives S time to work, Mario time to goof around more, Len more time to read and write, Rin to play the guitar. The list goes on. Rainy days were never really Pammy's thing more or less, they just existed. She always hated rainy days back in Shinase. She'd drop her papers, people would laugh. She'd trip, people would laugh. Stuff like that. However, today she has an actual date. The brunnette never stopped smiling the entire day. The rain is clearing up after 2 weeks of nonstop on and off raining, it's perfect. This date will be perfect. "I'll see you guys in a while~!" She says to the others. "Have a good date!" She could hear Rin beaming. "Don't stay out too long. You might end up with a cold." And there's Len, concerned as always. She closes the door, and walks to the park where said date is waiting. For once, everything is going right for Pammy.. Once she arrived, the water elemental sat on one of the dryer benches, waiting for her date to show up. A few minutes pass. They should be arriving around now, her smile doesn't falter a bit. More pass by, her smile is twitching at the ends. Maybe they got caught up in something. Pammy checks the time. 7:35pm. It'll start raining in a while. ...7:57pm.. Her smile is gone, it started drizzling. 8:29pm. She took a walk. Her date stood her up for another girl. It's practically pouring. She left her umbrella at home. The smile returns but it isn't a happy one. There's tears rolling down her cheeks. But all she can do is walk home and smile./div  
/div  
div class="containerCozy-B4noqO container-1e22Ot" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 4px 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; -webkit-box-align: start; -webkit-box-direction: normal; -webkit-box-orient: vertical; align-items: flex-start; display: flex; flex-direction: column;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="messageCozy-2JPAPA message-1PNnaP" style="border: 0px; font-family: Whitney, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; margin: 0px 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; background-color: #36393f;"  
div class="contentCozy-3XX413 content-3dzVd8" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px 0px 0px 80px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px;"  
div class="containerCozy-336-Cz container-206Blv" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; user-select: text;"  
div class="buttonContainer-KtQ8wc" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; display: inline-flex; float: right; user-select: none;" /div  
div class="markup-2BOw-j" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: 0.9375rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; line-height: 1.3; user-select: text; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word; color: #dcddde;"8:48pm. She's outside. She can't enter and let her teammates see her like this. But she has to. She needs to make dinner. Pammy turns the doorknob and slowly pushes the door open. Rin's first to spot her. "Oh hey! How was-" "Not right now.." Instead of making dinner, she's going upstairs. She always was good for nothing, was she? She changes, her clothes are drenched, her mood is ruined. She's crying and let her teammates see her at rock bottom. Pammy lies down on her bed, looking through her phone. She opens a group chat.  
pre style="border: 2px solid rgba(32, 34, 37, 0.298); font-family: Consolas, 'Liberation Mono', Menlo, Courier, monospace; font-size: 0.75rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin-top: 6px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box; max-width: 90%; white-space: pre-wrap; background: #2f3136;"code class="scrollbarGhost-2F9Zj2 scrollbar-3dvm_9 hljs css" style="border: 0px; font-family: Consolas, 'Liberation Mono', Menlo, Courier, monospace; font-size: 0.875rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0.5em; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1rem; text-size-adjust: none; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; color: #839496; display: block; overflow-x: auto;"span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"Hi/span. span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"Mind/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"coming/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"upstairs/span? span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"Bring/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"Aya/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"and/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"Miku/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"if/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"you/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"want/span. span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"Ai/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"could/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"help/span span class="hljs-selector-tag" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; outline: 0px; color: #859900;"too/span../code/pre  
pre style="border: 2px solid rgba(32, 34, 37, 0.298); font-family: Consolas, 'Liberation Mono', Menlo, Courier, monospace; font-size: 0.75rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin-top: 6px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; border-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box; max-width: 90%; white-space: pre-wrap; background: #2f3136;"code class="scrollbarGhost-2F9Zj2 scrollbar-3dvm_9 hljs" style="border: 0px; font-family: Consolas, 'Liberation Mono', Menlo, Courier, monospace; font-size: 0.875rem; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0.5em; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 1rem; text-size-adjust: none; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; color: #839496; display: block; overflow-x: auto;"No worries, let me tell them./code/pre  
She turns off her phone and waits, wiping some of her tears./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
